Writing your story
by Ellie172
Summary: Hermine entdeckt ihr Talent zum Schreiben, besorgt sich in der Winkelgasse 'Das Schreibbuch für Autoren' und legt los. Schon bald merkt sie, dass sie das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen beeinflussen kann und tut dies mit dem größten Vergnügen.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Writing your story  
Genre: Humor  
Charaktere: Hermine, Harry, Draco  
Raiting: PG-13 (wg slash)  
Teil: 1/13  
Wordcount gesamt: 5505  
Warnungen: teilweise ziemlich kurze Kapitel  
A/N: Danke an meine Beta-Leserin Tinka :)

--------------------------------------------

Hermine grinste in sich hinein und öffnete das kleine gebundene Büchlein, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Sie saß in der Bücherei, in einer der hintersten Ecken. Keiner konnte sie sehen, was auch ganz gut so war. Jetzt zückte sie ihren Füllfederhalter, den sie sich von zuhause mitgebracht hatte, zog die Kappe ab, steckte sie hinten drauf und fing an zu schreiben.

Hermine hatte in den Ferien, die gerade ein paar Wochen her waren, ihre Liebe fürs Geschichtenschreiben entdeckt, und lebte sie vollkommen aus. Natürlich würde sie das nie zugeben, sollte sie jemand danach fragen. Ihr Lieblingsgenre? Beziehungen zwischen Männern, wenn das als Genre zählte. Doch das würde sie erst recht nicht zugeben.

Die Feder flog über das Papier, reihte Wort an Wort, Satz an Satz, Absatz folgte auf Absatz. Hermine hatte fünf Seiten geschrieben, als sie das erste Mal stoppte. Mit einem wissenden Funkeln in den Augen begann sie den letzten Absatz noch einmal zu lesen.

_Harry saß auf der Fensterbank, und sah hinaus. Unten am See, saß eine einzelne Person. Harry wusste, dass es Draco war. Das weißblonde Haar, das man sogar aus dieser Höhe erkennen konnte, hatte kein anderer Schüler Hogwarts. Leise seufzte er und wünschte sich einfach zu Draco hinunter gehen zu können._

_Er hatte es schon in seinem ersten Jahr bereut, nicht auf sein Freundschaftsangebot eingegangen zu sein. Aber es fühlte sich anders an, als der Wille nach Freundschaft. Könnte es sein, dass er schwul war? Er nahm sich vor, nach dem Abendessen mal mit Hermine darüber zu reden._

Hermine nickte zufrieden, steckte mit einem Klick die Kappe auf ihren Füller, schloss das Buch und legte ihre Hand darauf. Glücklicherweise konnte nur sie das Buch öffnen.

Sie steckte es in ihre Tasche, sah auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Aus der Bibliothek gehend wünschte sie Madame Pince noch einen schönen Abend, und fing an zu zählen als sie an der Treppe ankam:

Eins, zwei, erste links, drei, vier, jetzt fünfzig Meter geradeaus, hinter der Säule rechts... Auch wenn Hermine nun schon das sechste Jahr in Hogwarts war, zählte sie immer noch gerne die Treppen und Abzweigungen, um auch vollkommen sicher zu gehen, dass sie da ankam, wo sie hin wollte.

Sie betrat die große Halle hinter ein paar kichernden Ravenclaw-Mädchen, ging zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich zwischen Harry und Ron. „'nabend, Jungs!" Nachdem sie die Tasche zwischen ihre Füße gestellt hatte, griff sie nach einem noch warmen Scone, schnitt ihn auf, strich Butter drauf und belegte ihn mit Schinken. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war sie der Meinung, dass Scones auch hervorragend ohne Süßes schmeckten.

„Hermine?" Das war Harry, der ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „Können wir nach dem Abendessen reden?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um, sah, dass Harry anscheinend etwas auf dem Herzen lag, und nickte.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Ron von ihnen und ging hinaus zu Hagrids Hütte, wo zur Zeit Charlie zu Besuch war. Hagrid hatte ihn eingeladen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass eine neue Drachenart entdeckt worden war über die er unbedingt etwas aus erster Hand erfahren wollte.

„Also, worum geht's, Harry?" fragte Hermine, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier..." Hermine folgte ihm in den siebten Stock, sah zu wie er drei Mal auf und erkannte in dem Augenblick, dass Harry in den Raum der Wünsche wollte, als die Tür erschien. Sie folgte ihm, setzte sich in einen Schaukelstuhl, schaukelte langsam vor und zurück und wartete, bis Harry anfing zu reden. Währenddessen sah sie sich um: Im Raum standen mehrere bequeme Sessel und Schaukelstühle, eine Wand war von Regalen bedeckt, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren und vor den Fenstern waren schwere dunkelrote Vorhänge.

„Hermine...", Harry schluckte. „Ich..." Er seufzte: „Scheiße."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Lass es ruhig angehen, Harry, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln schüchtern. „Weißt du... Es ist so... Ich habe heute, kurz vorm Abendessen, im Schlafsaal gesessen und aus dem Fenster geschaut... Und über so einiges nachgedacht." Er seufzte erneut. „Du hast bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass ich noch keine Freundin hatte... Und... ich... ich hab mich gefragt... ob... es..." Er stockte.

„Ob du schwul sein könntest?", vollendete Hermine den Satz für Harry, der darauf nur verlegen nickte. Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich hinterm Ohr. „Hast du dich denn schon mal zu einem Jungen... näher hingezogen gefühlt?" Ihr Freund zögerte. „Also ja." Sie lächelte in sich hinein, als er kaum sichtbar nickte. „Und wer ist der Glückliche?"

„Draco Malfoy", flüsterte Harry so leise, dass Hermine Probleme hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
-----------------------------------------  
Read? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kaum zu glauben, was man noch alles auf dem PC herum fliegen hat... Da die Geschichte schon lange beendet ist, gibt es jetzt die restlichen Kapitel. Nach und nach, wenn ich dran denke...

* * *

Hermine saß noch bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb in ihr kleines Büchlein. Sie hatte es in einem kleinen Schreibwarenladen in der Winkelgasse gekauft, und der Verkäufer hatte es als 'unverzichtbar für jeden Autor' betitelt. Außerdem sah es gut aus, und war mit einem Zauber verschlossen, der das Buch nur durch ihren Handabdruck öffnete. Warum es allerdings so teuer war, und warum der Verkäufer so gegrinst hatte, hatte sie immer noch nicht verstanden.

_Harry saß am See, die Sonne spiegelte sich im Wasser und ließ die Wellen silbern funkeln. Jemand trat von hinten an ihn heran und setzte sich neben ihn, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich nach dieser Person umzudrehen. Neben ihm saß Draco Malfoy, die Knie angewinkelt und die Arme darum geschlungen. Auch er starrte, wie noch einen Augenblick zuvor Harry, hinaus aufs Wasser. Er schien Harry nicht zu bemerken._

„_M...Malfoy?" __Harry war erstaunt_.

„_Huh?" Verwirrt blinzelte der Blonde und sah sich nach der Stimme um. „Ach du bist's, Potter." Als wäre das nichts besonderes, sah er zurück aufs Wasser. „Was machst du denn hier? Und warum hast du dich neben mich gesetzt?", fragte Harry. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern._

Hermine hatte sich ihre Freunde als Protagonisten gewählt. Nun, um genau zu sein, war der Protagonist der Geschichte ganz eindeutig Harry – den sie mit Draco Malfoy verkuppeln wollte. Sie war schon immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Draco in Harry verliebt war. Schließlich hieß ein Muggelsprichwort: Was sich liebt, das neckt sich. Und sie konnte sich niemanden vorstellen, der sich öfter zoffte, als Draco und Harry.

_Plötzlich sah Draco Harry an. „Du hast schöne Augen."_

„_W...Was?" Harry blinzelte ungläubig. „Was, bei Merlin, ist denn in dich gefahren, Malfoy?"_

„_Wusstest du, dass sie das gleiche grün haben, wie die Blätter im Sommer?" _

_Harry sprang auf, rannte panisch davon und lief in der Eingangshalle fast in Hermine._

Das muss für heute reichen, dachte sich Hermine, schloss das Buch, legte die Hand darauf und ging in den Schlafsaal.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein Samstag und so gegen zwei Uhr, war sie gerade in der Eingangshalle, als Harry fast in sie hineinrannte. Er war vollkommen außer Atem.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?"

Er schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft. „Du..." Seine Stimme war hoch, zu hoch, und er räusperte sich bevor er von neuem anhob zu sprechen: „Du glaubst es nicht: Draco Malfoy hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich schöne Augen habe!" Er blickte sich um, als befürchte er, jemand würde sie belauschen. Jetzt flüsterte er: „Er meinte, sie hätten die gleiche Farbe wie Blätter im Sommer."

Hermine stutzte, grübelte einen Moment, zog ihn dann mit sich. „Komm mit und erzähl mir alles ganz genau."

Als sie, wie auch schon den Abend zuvor, im Raum der Wünsche saßen, fing Harry an zu erzählen: „Ich saß gerade am See und dachte über das nach, worüber ich mit dir gestern Abend gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte hinter mir, und nur ein paar Augenblicke später saß Malfoy neben mir. Der hat wie paralysiert aufs Wasser gestarrt und hat erst reagiert, als ich ihn direkt angesprochen habe. Er schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken!" Harry fuchtelte wild mit den Armen und redete ohne Punkt und Komma. „Er tat so, als wäre es nichts besonderes, dass er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte, und zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als ich ihn fragte, was er denn da zu suchen hätte." Er atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. „Jetzt halt dich fest, Hermine. Plötzlich dreht der Kerl sich zu mir rum, und sagt, dass ich schöne Augen habe. Als er dann aber auch noch gesagt hat, dass sie das gleiche grün hätten, wie Blätter im Sommer... da... da bin ich einfach weggelaufen..." Harry stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab.

Hermine griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand und nahm einen Schluck. Anscheinend hatte sich Harrys zufälliges Treffen mit Draco genau so abgespielt, wie sie es geschrieben hatte. Doch das konnte sie Harry ja nicht erzählen. Wie würde das auch aussehen? Hogwarts klügste Junghexe vertreibt sich ihre Freizeit damit, ihren besten Freund mit seinem Erzfeind in irgendwelchen ausgedachten und dazu noch homo-erotischen Geschichten zu verkuppeln. Sie schnaubte verächtlich, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich nach ihr umzusehen.

„Ist, was?"

„Hm? Ähm, nee. Ich hab nur grad gedacht, dass Malfoy wohl Opfer irgendeines Streichs von Crabbe und Goyle geworden ist. Anders lässt sich das ja wohl nicht erklären, oder?"

Harry nickte gedankenverloren. „Du hast Recht. Bestimmt war es nur ein verunglückter Zauber." Er ging zu Hermine und umarmte sie. „Danke, Herm. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde."

Dich weiter mit Malfoy streiten ohne auch nur anzunehmen, dass du schwul sein könntest, sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst.

Mittlerweile war es wieder Abend und Hermine saß allein im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Jungs waren schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, die letzen Schüler hatten sich vor wenigen Minuten in ihre Schlafsäle getrollt. Die Kerzenflamme flackerte und warf gespenstische Schatten an die Wand. Hermine war wieder begeistert dabei zu schreiben. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob das, was sie sich dachte, auch wirklich so war. Denn die Begegnung, die Harry mit Draco hatte, entsprach ziemlich genau der Begegnung, die sie sich für die beiden ausgedacht hatte. Am Montag hatten sie zusammen mit den Slytherins Kräuterkunde. Das war eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, ihre Vermutung entweder zu bestätigen, oder zu widerlegen.


End file.
